coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 354 (4th May 1964)
Plot Len is in a foul mood as Elsie pleads with him to take Minnie's case seriously. He takes his temper out on Emily as she asks on Stuart's behalf if he can do some work in the Mission. Angry at his manner, she storms out of the yard. Ken returns from work to a well-humoured complaint from Val that he does nothing round the house. Minnie has written to Ena to say she's enjoying her holiday in Southport. Elsie winds up Ena by saying she fancies Stuart. Myra is refused credit in the Corner Shop by Irma on Florrie's orders. Jack refuses to pay for a haircut and Annie has to do it for him. Martha does extra hours at the Rovers as her trip to London cost her more than she thought. Len receives an angry phone call from Edward Wormold. He and Jerry row about the mortgage situation and Len warns him that he's in danger of eviction. Irma complains about the state of the corporation baths and Elsie invites her to use her new bathroom. Len refuses a darts match with Harry as Elsie is taking him to the Luxy Cinema. Elsie makes no tea for Dennis as he's given her no housekeeping. He surprises her with a wad of money and chocolates. Jerry finds out Myra has run out of housekeeping money and there's no food in the house. Ken studies at night to make sure he is ahead of his students. Val suggests he buys a car to go the college rather than them going on holiday. Harry calls on the Booths to help them with money advice. He goes through their income and outgoings and realises that there is no way they can find the £85 they owe. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Irma - Sandra Gough *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Valerie tries to help Kenneth with his school problems and Len gets tough with Jerry *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,659,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Jerry Booth (to Myra): "You think that the world owes you a living. You're like a kid of three. You want everything now - today." Category:1964 episodes